


Stoke The Coals

by Jazzmcjazz



Series: Fantasy Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Healing, M/M, Magic, Medieval!Grumps, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Theres a lot of cuddling, and sex, best of both worlds, character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight and an archer take refuge in a small village after a heavy rainstorm when the duo discovers one of them is injured. A local blacksmith and his wife take the group in to patch them back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down endlessly as the auburn horse raced through the woods. The trees began to thin out one by one and the knight had to shield his face from the rain and squint to make out the path. His hands gripped the reigns firmly, coaxing the horse to sprint as fast as it could.

"Make it stop!" The knight looked down into the figure clinging to him. The archer's hair was plastered to his head, his eyes glued shut. His body was thin and pale, the leather around his torso looking more like burns or birthmarks than clothing in the rain. One hand grabbed the tunic slung under the knight's armor, another covered his own waist. Below his hand, dark crimson spread its way slowly through the wet leather, tearing off the sides and onto the saddle. 

"It's going to be ok, Daniel. Just keep your hand right there." The knight laid a hand over the archer's waist. "We are going to find you help, I promise."

"Brian please make it stop! Just end me, I don't want to suffer!" Daniel cried out and shoved his face into the knight's tunic.

"We are going to find you help, just hold on!" The horse ran away through the mud. The forest shattered apart and soon trees turned into fields. Lights began to grow in the distance and the knight urged the horse to work faster. The two entered the town of Goldenbirb quickly, small lanterns showing the way across the cobble. Brian looked around him and found the streets to be empty thanks to the storm. It was very late; no candles shone through the windows of any house. Brian hurried onwards, Daniel breaking down into a silent sob as he clutched his waist. On the far side of the town,  wisps of smoke fluttered out of a tall smokestack, being battered aside by the raindrops. The smell of firewood filled the air. Brian halted the horse outside the lone woke house. He threw himself off of the saddle before gripping Daniel into his arms. The two hid underneath the thatching of the front door.

"Hello?! Is anybody home?!" Brian yelled, kicking the door because his hands were full. A few moments passed by before the click of the front latch broke the sound of the rain. The door cracked open slightly before a lone green eye shone out. "Please let us in, my friend is severely injured and we need help!" Brian pleaded. The eye shifted to look at the man in the knight's arms before opening the door. In the doorway stood a small woman. Her hair was tied back with a strip of leather and she wore a dark dress with a blue corset. She shifted aside wordlessly and Brian rushed into the small home, setting Daniel on a nearby table. In an instant the woman was gone into the next room. Brian began tearing at Daniel's tunic in a frantic attempt to get a look at the injury.

"How recent was he hurt?" Brian turned and met eyes with a tall man. He too had his hair tied back with a leather strip. His hands were darkened with ash and a leather apron was tied around his waist.

"We began our journey just after sunset; we were caught up in the middle of two feuding families and my friend received a nasty blow from a dagger" Brian kept his hand on the wound out of fear. The man in the apron nodded, taking in the information. He crossed the room to a cabinet, pulling a black bottle from one of the shelves inside. He pulled a rag from a nearby bin and uncorked the bottle, dripping the sickly sweet smelling liquid onto the rag. The man pushed Brian out of the way and pushed Daniel so his back was against the table. Daniel cried out, begging Brian to take his head off so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. The man stuffed the rag into Daniels mouth and held it there for a few moments. Daniel's eyes shot open and he desperately tried to fight back but the man was too strong and soon, his eyes began to droop, his arms stilling themselves. The man waited a few more moments until he was sufficiently satisfied with how sedated the archer was before turning to Brian.

"Come to the fireplace, my wife will tend to your friend while he sleeps". The man put an arm behind Brian and ushered him into a nearby room. Brian sat down on a nearby chair, his knees collapsing out from under him from the adrenaline. The woman whom he had seen before and assumed to be the man's wife floated into the room where Daniel laid, her skirt fluttering behind her like a ghost. The man removed his apron and wiped his hands on it. "Would you like any beer?"

"No thank you".

"Perhaps a change of clothes?"

"I will dry once the fire does its work" Brian said, looking over to the wood cracking besides him. The man sat before Brian and studied him up and down before speaking.

"Your friend has a rather nasty gash".

"Will your wife be able to do anything?" Brian trailed off, ever so slightly scared. The man chuckled to himself. 

"She's healed worse than your friend. He will recover" the man looked into the doorway of the next room, watching a faint green glow bounce off of the floor before reverting his gaze back to Brian. "My name is Arin Hanson, I am the Master Blacksmith of the town."

"I am Sir Brian Wecht. One of the head Knights under Lord O'Donovan. My friend is a local huntsman. We were traveling together and he was showing me how to trap small game when we were attacked."

"If it was a feud between two families, it certainly sounds like you weren't being attacked. It sounds like you were caught up in the middle of another struggle" Arin stoked the flames in the fireplace. 

"That's the thing. The families were that of the archer and the parents of a local woman who claimed she had bed with the archer-"

"What is his name?"

"Daniel."

"Did he bed with her?" Arin smirked. Brian laughed. 

"If only he were that lucky. Sadly, no."

"The poor boy gets stabbed and he doesn't even have something positive to take from the situation" Arin laughed and reclined in his chair. "You must be exhausted. Rest for the night, we shall talk more when your friend is awake." Brian nodded. Arin lead the knight into a nearby bedroom, handing him a set of night clothes and a thick quilt.

"Master Arin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure Daniel is going to live?" Arin retreated to the doorway.

"Rest. We shall talk in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's eyes cracked open slowly. His hands closed underneath him and gripped a soft linen. The room was dimly lit by a beam of light shining between the curtains over the window. He turned his head to look at the table next to him. Bottles of every shape and color were scattered, labels in a foreign language delving their contents. A jar of what looked like to be ashes sat by an extinguished lamp. Daniel motioned to sit up but cried out when a sharp pain spread from his abdomen. He looked at his waist and remembered what had occurred the following evening. A bandage stretched from his ribs to his groin, heavily padding his abdomen. The archer slightly shifted his waist around to feel the injury. No stitches. Slowly, Daniel propped himself up on the bed and studied the room. It was very small and very cramped. Dried herbs and flowers of all varieties were strung up along the walls. Across from the bed, a large, chestnut wardrobe towered from the floor to ceiling; almost as if it had grown into the wall itself. The floor was wood with a single wolf pelt between the door and the bed to act like a rug.

"I see you are feeling better". Daniel looked up to the doorway to see the blacksmith's wife. She hadn't changed out of the dress she wore the previous evening. Or at least, that's what Daniel thought. To be fair, he was screaming and crying the entire time, so his mind was not the best of judgement then.

"'Better' is a very loose term, madam" Daniel tried to sit up more but winced. The woman crossed the room to the nightstand next to the archer and opened the jar of ashes. She sprinkled a decent amount onto a metal plate besides the jar before sealing it again. Holding her hand over the ashes, she closed her eyes. The room began to brim with energy. Daniel could feel his hair stand on end. A sharp crack and a burst of light emanated from her hands onto the ashes and the began to smoulder. The room started to fill with a wet earthy scent as the ashes burned away slowly.

"Your companion said your name was Daniel?" The woman pushed him onto his back once again and moved the blankets away from his chest so she could have access to his bandages. Daniel nodded, feeling lulled by the smoke next to him.

"My name is Suzy. My husband is Arin". She said, motioning her hands onto his abdomen. Her hands began to grow warm and glow a faint green. Daniel could feel the muscles in his chest pulsing and spasm. He groaned and shut his eyes. "Try not to fight this".

"Your husband was the one that shoved that cloth into my mouth last night, correct?" Daniel said, slowly breathing and taking his mind off of his injury. Suzy laughed.

"Yes yes, that was him. You kept thrashing and he feared you were going to tear your stomach open and pour your intestines onto our table if you hadn't calmed down".

"Well, I am very glad he stopped me from doing so. I quite like my intestines" Daniel joked. "You can call me Danny, by the way. Daniel is much too formal for me".

"Danny it is, then". The pulsing began to slow down and Suzy removed her hands from his chest. "You should rest for a little while longer while that settles in. I will have some food downstairs if you're hungry. Ok?" Danny nodded. 

"Where is Brian? Is he sleeping?"

"He left early this morning to visit Lord O'Donovan on business. He should be back at some point". Suzy reassured.

"And he took his horse with him?"

"Yes".

"Then he has all of my travel belongings, like my clothes and bow". Danny laughed at the situation. He looked down at himself in nothing but a set of bandages. There was no way he would be leaving this bed without clothes.

"Though he his much bigger than you, you are more than welcome to borrow a tunic and trousers from my husband's closet". Suzy retreated to the door quietly before edging it shut behind her. Danny pulled the rest of the blankets off of himself and rested his feet on the floor. He expected it to be cold, but the wood was rather warm and inviting. He made his way to the wardrobe and cautiously pulled it open, taking out a black tunic with brown trousers. The trousers weren't too big but the tunic hung over his thin frame like a sheet. He tied the waist up carefully with a sash and made his way downstairs to explore the rest of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want these chapters to be longer! Again, feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. The kitchen laid out in front of him was rather small and cramped like the bedroom he stayed in. Plants of all sorts hung from the walls and the ceilings and the air reeked of dried herbs. A basin sat underneath a nearby window while cloth soaked up some sort of dark blue dye inside it. Through the smudged window, Danny could make out parts of a garden outside. Trees surrounded a large plot of land, thick patches of weird and exotic plants grew wildly. Danny turned his attention to the shelves hanging on the walls. Like upstairs, the shelves were covered in dozens of strange bottles, filled with anything from what looked like liquid gold to sickening vomit. Each had a label on it with strange scrawl. Next to one shelve sat a stack of folded rags, much like the one that was used to sedate Danny the previous night. The table he was laid on was cleaned up by now, aside from a few small bloodstains around the corners where either Arin or Suzy missed while cleaning.

Danny peered into the next room which was far less cramped than the Kitchen or bedroom. A fireplace (empty for the time being) sat on the far wall, surrounded by thatched furniture. The walls were adorned with exotic horns, antlers and furs from across the world. Across the mantle over the fireplace, small butterflies of all colors lined the edge. Danny brushed his hands over them and realized they weren't living. They sat motionless, posed and petrified into place in a gorgeous array.

_TINK_

Danny looked up from the mantel, startled by the faint noise. He looked to his feet, wondering if he had knocked anything over but instead found nothing. 

_TINK TINK_

The noise was slightly louder this time.

_SHIIINK_

The noise came from behind one of the walls. Or maybe it was back in the kitchen? No, definitely the walls. Danny looked around and saw a thick tapestry behind one of the chairs. It reached floor to ceiling and it was decorated with blue and silver birds, looking like a cross between owls and phoenixes. Danny grazed his fingers across the tightly woven surface before-

_TSSSSSSSSSSSssssss..._

Danny pulled his hand back sharply. For a second he thought the tapestry had burned him but his hand was unscathed. In a flash, a warm steam escaped through the gap between the tapestry and the wall. Danny paused before reaching out to the tapestry again. He pulled the edge aside and found a hole. Peering in, he saw a bright red light. He pulled the tapestry back more to realize it was a doorway. Danny quietly stepped through and found himself immersed in darkness once the tapestry fluttered shut behind him. 

The room he entered was very humid and hot. The air was thick and breathing became labor intensive. A furnace in the corner illuminated a large anvil and a barrel of water. Standing in front of the furnace, wringing his hands with a spare rag was the same man that had shoved a rag into Danny's mouth the previous night. He looked up and cocked his head curiously, setting the rag down.

"She definitely did a number on you if you're able to walk right now".

"It feels better, I'm still hesitant about it though". The man by the furnace laughed and leaned against a shadowed workbench. "You're Arin, I take it?"

"That I am".

**Author's Note:**

> First Game Grumps fic on the site! I am going to update this regularly, feedback is always welcome!!


End file.
